communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken/Archiv 2010-1
Bakugan Um ein Wiki zu beantragen Klicke oben auf "Beantragung eines neuen Wikis" oder hier. Folge dann den schritten. Du solltest auch beschreiben, was Bakugan ist. --Dr. Crisp 10:55, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) danke--Laximilian scokentalk 18:40, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hi Laximilian scoken, bitte lege dich bei der Wahl zum Projekt des Monats auf ein Pro- und eine Kontrastimme fest und streiche alle anderen mit dem Befehl Deine Stimme. Viele Grüße, Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 17:41, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :HALLO? Wird das nochmal was? Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 15:39, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Steht da doch (Zwei Botschaften weiter oben). Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 15:44, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bilder und GFDL Hi Laximilian scoken, nur zur Kurz-Info, da du meine e-mail scheinbar nicht erhalten hast. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du manche Bilder unter der GFDl veröffentlichst, die allerdings nicht von dir sein können und urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Leider ist das rechtlich in solchen Fällen nicht so einfach möglich und ich würde dir raten, mindestens die GFDL-Vorlage bei den Bildern, die nicht von dir sind wieder rauszunehmen. Leider ist das Theme Urheberrecht sehr kompliziert und ich auch nicht der Profi, aber du solltest dir zumindest in Grundzügen zum Thema Urheberrecht etwas anlesen. --Diamant talk 14:16, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Könntes du mir ein Episoden Box Vorlage machen--Runo cool 08:29, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Für welchels Wiki denn und was soll rein--Laximilian scokentalk 09:45, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) alles was zu einer guten Folge gehört--Runo cool 10:42, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) welches wiki denn--Laximilian scokentalk 11:04, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) de.crushgear.Wikia.com--Runo cool 11:05, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) vorlage ist fertig --Laximilian scokentalk 11:08, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage zu FantasieDigimon Wikia Du hast bei FantasieDigimon Wikia eine eigente Staffel erfunden oder Charaktere, könnten das gute Digimonerfinder die angemeldet sind auch das machen oder Orte erfinden, so zu sagen eine neue Digiwelt? Maurice94 12:46, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ja das kannst du machen--Laximilian scokentalk@Bakupedia 08:43, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hi Laximilian scoken Ich habe deinen Antrag gesehen und wollt mal fragen, was du nun direkt meinst. Da ich mit Schriften leider nicht so gut bestückt bin, ich meine die kann jeder herstellen. Du fragtest nach einer Schrift? Soll ein neuer Banner her? Oder doch direkt auf deinem Bild? Bitte versuche mal besser zu erklären, vielleicht kann ich dir da ja doch helfen ;) Liebe Grüße MC - http://mmp.wikia.com| Wetter Wiki Ok, zum uneingeschränkten Bearbeiten von Seiten muss ich dir die Admin Rechte zusagen. Vielleicht kriegst du ja einen Artikel hin.--Hochnebel 12:03, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Hallo Nope, ich tu nur so^^. Was ist denn? Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:34, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Willst du mir bei einem Kurs für herangehende Admins helfen? Du findest das ganze im Supportwiki. Du kannst eine Seite ünber einen bereich der Admintätigkeite schreiben oder einfach nur beim FAQ fragen beantworten. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:30, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hsm kannst du bitte wieder im High School musikal wieder arbeiten--Runo cool 17:38, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :kommt auf darauf an ob ich in nächster Zeit viel zu tuhen habe--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:39, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::versuch mal bitte zeit zu finden ich brauce hilfe beim arbeiten--Runo cool 17:41, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::bei was braust du denn hilfe--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:42, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::bei der Hauptseite--Runo cool 17:43, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::bei der Hauptseite kann ich dir helfen sag mr einfach wie sie aussehen solte--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:44, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::sie solte wie FantasieDigimon wiki auassehen und noch was kannst du die Hauptseit wenn es geht morgen einrichten--Runo cool 17:47, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::ich versuche es morgen zu machen aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:48, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer Seiten vorlage wo kann ic meine Benutzer Seiten Vorlage für alle Wikis machen--Runo cool 17:49, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :hier ist der Link für die Benutzer seite und hier der link für die Disku--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:51, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::kannst du mir denn bei der Vorlage helfen wenn du zeit hast--Runo cool 17:53, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::ja ich kann dir morgen helfen kann mich jederzeit fragen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:56, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer seiten Vorlage Hast du jetzt zeit mir dabei zu helfen oder erst später--Runo cool 07:13, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ich helfe dir später jetzt habe ich keine Zeit--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:15, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wann ist bei dir später--Runo cool 07:26, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Abends warscheinlich (18-20 Uhr) und mit der Hauptseite habe ich nicht vergessen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:28, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::kann ich auch so einen Wikianswer Button in meiner Unterschrieft haben--Runo cool 07:29, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::benutze das für deiner unterschrieft Runo cooltalkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:32, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :das will nicht klappen--[[User:Runo cool|Runo cooltalkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png]] 07:35, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::du musst ein hakken bei Ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseit machen--Max (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:37, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke --Runo cooltalkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 07:39, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Problem Erstmal find ichs gut, dass das mit dem signieren gleich da steht =D. Und dann weiß ich nicht wie ich die Digimon auf der Fantasie Digimon Seite verlinken kann. Kannst du das vllt machen? BreakingGreymon und die Digitationen müssten auf die Seite. Und Digimon (V)ictory Battle bekomm ich auch nicht verlinkt. Mist hätte ich beinahe vergessen : Ultimate Warblade King Dragon Sword Grande Alpha 11:59, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Damit du das auch in zukunft machen kannst lese dir bitte die seite hier durch dann mussten sich alle Fragen klären--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:14, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hilfsangebot und Vorlage Wp im Fotowiki Vielen Dank für das Angebot und die Erstellung der Vorlage. Bitte kontaktiere uns vor weiteren Aktionen, damit wir darüber informiert sind, welche Vorlagenerstellungen Du in unserem Wiki planst. Ich halte es nicht für besonders sinnvoll, daß Du in einem Wiki, das dessen Modalitäten Du nicht kennst, ohne vorherige Orientierung Metaseiten anlegst. Bitte beachte auch beim Hochladen von Bildern die korrekte Lizenzierung und Quellangabe. Ich habe dir auf deiner Diskussionsseite im Fotowiki eine entsprechende Nachricht hinterlassen. Für weitere Auskünfte bzgl. des Fotowikis stehe ich dir gerne zu Verfügung. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 22:38, 4. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für denn Hinweiß----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:51, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hey eine frage Hallo Ich bin Luke habe eine frage an dich hoffe die gefällt dir auch :) könnten wir nicht noch ne seite einrichten wo alle mitklieder aufgezählt sind und dann jeder siene seite machen kann udn seine bakugans vorstellen kann? und sowas verstehst du mich wenn ja schreib bitte zurück :) danke :Das wiki habe ich schon guck mal hier nach----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:34, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Ich habe Animepedia zum Projekt des Monats nominiert aber niemand wählt kannst du in Skype oder so irgendwie werben helfen --->"Signatur"--->.--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) --- Projekt des Monats Stimme für Animepedia 16:45, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich versuche es----Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:20, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Crush Gaer folgen Wo kann ich ab Folge 49 Crush gear gucken? Am besten als Stream und auf ger dub nicht zum Download.ch leider nicht :Das wieß nicht suche die Folgen ja auch schon habe sie aber noch nicht gefunden.--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talkhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 08:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hi Ich würde einen anderen Chat vorschlagen unter webkicks... Was meinst du ? :wofür denn soll der Chat sein meinst du für die Bakupedia--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 17:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Anmelden Wieso kann ich mich nicht anmelden? Wenn ich heir keine Antwort kriege dann hätte ich herne deine e-mail um dir eine naricht zu senden! Spielst du auch Bakugan Spielst du auch Bakugan? Wenn ja, wirst du am Turnier teilnehmen ? Was sind deine Bakugan?Baku-King-super Bleyder 18:51, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Spiest du auch Bakugan? Spielst du auch Bakugan, wenn ja welche besitzt du und hast du schon an Turnieren mitgemacht? Bist du ein ,,Bakugan-Genie,, du weisst echt viel über Bakugan!?Baku-King-super Bleyder 15:42, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Turnier Hast du schon etwas von einem Bakugan-Turnier 2010 gehört ? wenn ja dann schreib schnell zurückBaku-King-super Bleyder 13:41, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja habe ich aber sowas schreib bitte auf meine Disku in der Bakupedia--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia' 19:11, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) SpamTaskForce aktiv? Gilt das jetzt auch für die deutschen Wikias? Oder bezieht sich das doch eher auf das englische Zeug? SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif [[:w:de:Hilfe-Team|('Hilfe-Team')]] 18:13, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ja eigendlich schon--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia' 18:15, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Software Wiki adoptieren Hallo, wir würden gerne das deutsche Software Wiki adoptieren und ausbauen. Ich hab gesehen, dass du dort Bürokrat bist. Gruß Matthias 05:21, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :OK du hast jetzt die Adminrechte--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk'@Bakupedia''' 15:23, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sig Hi Lax könntest du mir helfen ne neue Sig zu machen 16:28, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC)